


Annoyance

by StarRoseColors



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Goldheart misses his brother, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: “You’re an annoyance.” Flug says.
Relationships: Dr. Flug & Goldheart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Published also at @starrosefics, open for requests.

“You’re an annoyance,” Flug says. There’s something tired in his voice. If he was still that bright-eyed and bushy-tailed newbie he was back when Flug left, Goldie would think it’s because of Black Hat.

It’s not.

It’s him.

Goldheart is the one who’s draining his younger brother. For a moment, he wants to hug him. Apologize for their fucked up parents. Apologize for everything they (and him) have done to Kenning.

But he doesn’t want that.

“Let’s go get Minerva,” he says instead. That’s the reason they’re here together anyway. Their younger sister, who’s like Flug and looks up to him, enough for their parents to dote upon her twin.

Enough to hide secrets.

Flug moves. “After you.”


End file.
